


lessons learned

by WattStalf



Series: The Strega Saga [1]
Category: 91 Days (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cousin Incest, Homophobic Language, Incest, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Uncle/Nephew Incest, strega is underage, this isn't pleasant lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Relax, he thinks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [37h4n0l](https://archiveofourown.org/users/37h4n0l/gifts).



> wELP THIS IS HOW I CONTINUE MY DESCENT INTO HELL  
> LITERALLY INSPIRED BY THE HELLCHAT AND SENDING ME RIGHT TO HELL

When it happens, he knows what's going on. He isn't so young that he doesn't understand exactly what his uncle wants with him, and what he's going to do to him. He isn't so young that he doesn't know what it means to be fed these pretty lies to trick him into it, and he isn't so young that he doesn't know what it means to be bent over the desk, the desk he wants to be _sitting at_ \- he remembers this, even at a moment like this- and to feel a hand on the back of his neck.

“This is something everyone needs to learn, I think,” his uncle says in a carefree tone of voice. It's all bullshit, Strega knows, and there's nothing about this that's _really_ for his benefit, so he inhales and he exhales and he says nothing. “It's important for you. You understand that, don't you?”

He nods, and his uncle laughs softly. “That's right, I thought you would. Now, the most important thing for you to do is relax. If you don't relax, it might be too painful for you to handle, and we don't want that. Of course, it's naturally going to hurt at first, at least a little bit, but you need to learn to try to endure  _that_ . Just remember to relax.”

The grip on the back of his neck tightens just a bit, to remind him of his position, should he decide too late to try and get smart, but Strega isn't going to do that. He wants to, he _wants_ to, but he keeps his mouth shut and he stares straight ahead, and the grip loosens until his uncle lets go of him completely and starts to get him out of his pants. There are a few moments of relative silence as he remains bent over the desk, his ass out, while his uncle does whatever he needs to get ready.

Taking this time to clear his mind, he decides that he won't think until this is over, and even then, he will only think to the future, the future where he will be the one on top, somehow, some way. He doesn't think about the irony in those words, or anything else, before he clears his mind completely, and that is when he feels one of his uncle's fingers pressing inside of him, slick with some unknown substance.

_Relax_ , he thinks,  _just like the old man told you to._

It's easy to lose himself in simple thoughts, only commanding himself or reminding himself how to react, and thinking of nothing else. He inhales and he exhales and he does not allow himself to go tense even as his uncle works the finger inside of him and hooks it a few times, causing him to squirm. The man only gives him a little bit of time to adjust to that before he adds a second finger, and it takes a little bit more work to get this one in all the way.

And Strega calmly and quietly takes it, wincing every now and then before remembering to  _relax_ , just like he's  _supposed to_ . He can  _endure this_ , after all, and he can  _learn_ just what it is that his uncle is trying to teach him. Whether it is bullshit or not, he can do those things, and even when his uncle begins to scissor the two fingers inside of him, he does not falter. In fact, when he slips a third finger between the two as they are spread, Strega starts to let himself think again, and he thinks that this is not the worst way to be forced into such an act.

Three fingers is all his uncle attempts to manage, and it  _hurts_ , he never denies that it hurts like hell, but he can take it. He can take that and, when his uncle slowly pulls his fingers away to replace them with his cock, he knows that he can take  _this_ too, and that he can take anything thrown at him. Whatever is necessary, and he starts to believe that this really is something that he needed to learn, even if the lesson is, perhaps, different than his uncle intended.

And then everything goes blinding for a moment, and the pain he feels is greater than anything his uncle could have done with his fingers and he grits his teeth and the only word he can think is  _relax_ , and it takes all he has to not tense up further as he is filled, gripping the edge of the desk until his knuckles turn white. For whatever reason, his uncle did not see fit to take this as slowly as he did fingering him, maybe because he thought he could take it.

And he  _does_ take it, no matter how much it hurts, and he is even given a few moments of shaky breaths and winces to adjust before the man behind him begins to move. That is how they remain for quite some time, his uncle slowly thrusting into him and Strega struggling to keep his breathing steady while he takes it, until he is finally able to understand why there are some who like it like this.

It takes him a lot of getting used to, but by the end of it all, he starts to feel it; it starts to feel good for him, and he thinks that, with someone more considerate, he might have been able to enjoy this quite a bit. He wasn't anywhere near hard when they began, but he is when he hears his uncle's breath catch in his throat, and when he feels a warm, dampness inside of him as the man comes. There are a few long, almost awkward moments when he slumps on top of Strega to catch his breath, and then he straightens up, and if he notices his nephew's erection, he says nothing about it.

“That wasn't so bad, now, was it? Give it time, you'll be an expert,” he says, his words just as empty as always. “You can go on and get yourself cleaned up now, alright?”

The young man nods without looking up and pulls his pants back on and leaves the room, all without looking back, and it isn't until he's alone that he really lets out a breath that he feels like he's been holding for ages. He tries to sit down, but it hurts, of course, and he winces and stands back up and he pulls his pants back down.

That evening, he finishes himself with his hand as he thinks about how it could be better, and how he might be able to turn the situation around to his own enjoyment. He doesn't exactly realize, in that moment, what's begun; he only realizes that he's beginning to discover another side to himself, and it is one that he thinks he might be very willing to explore.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so im still going to hell lmao

His uncle pulls him aside for that more and more often, claiming that an increase in lessons leads to an increase in skill, and reminds him that practice makes perfect. It's all bullshit, all of it, and even though Strega knows this, he wouldn't speak up to put a stop to it, not even if he had the perfect opportunity to do so.

It doesn't really get much better, but it also doesn't get any worse, and it's less painful every time. When he's alone, he imagines how it will be to enjoy it, and he always finishes himself off, but he wants to be able to come _while_ he's being fucked. He knows that his uncle is doing this for selfish reasons, but he thinks that it wouldn't kill the man to be a little more thoughtful.

Not that he would ever dream of voicing this. He still has some pride left, after all, and he hates to think of the way the man might laugh in his face at the suggestion. No, that's not something he can ask of him, but if he's going to solve the problem, then there is only one thing that he can do. He thinks that it's high time he start seeking out a partner of his own, someone he chooses just for himself.

Ronaldo comes to mind almost immediately, for a variety of reasons. First and foremost is the fact that he doesn't know many people outside of the family and he doesn't have much of a chance to interact with other boys his age. Ronaldo is one of the only people he really knows, and that alone makes him a good option.

And then there is the fact that Ronaldo is standing in his way. Strega knows that he won't get  _anywhere_ in life if he can't get past Ronaldo, and even if they are cousins and even if they are friends, he holds the sort of bitterness for him that only exists between the friends forced into rivalry. As far as he knows, the other boy doesn't notice or feel the same way, but that doesn't change anything.

Finally, Strega always has to ask himself, why  _him_ ? Why is he the one their uncle targets? Why is  _he_ the one forced into these special “lessons”, while Ronaldo remains oblivious? If this is the only way he can drag Ronaldo into this, if this is the only way that he can make this fair, then so be it.

His cousin is put off at first, resisting his advances and mumbling about how weird this is, and how he's not some goddamn queer, and how this is so,  _so_ fucked up,  _what the hell has gotten into you?_ But Strega has learned, he's picked up a few tricks in his lessons, and he  _knows_ , he knows exactly what to do to make his cousin give in, and it isn't long before Ronaldo is breathing heavy and asking if Strega is going to tell anyone about this.

They aren't romantic, because this is strictly business and because they're still young, they haven't learned that that can be important when setting the mood. Strega doesn't move to kiss Ronaldo, and Ronaldo doesn't run a hand through Strega's hair; instead, Strega shows him what his uncle uses to make sure he fits in without doing too much damage, and he explains to Ronaldo how he's supposed to apply it to his fingers and cock, and how he's supposed to use his fingers to get it inside of him.

“I don't wanna use my fingers,” he protests.

“You know you have to do that with girls too, right? At least, I've heard they love it when you do.”

“What? Because you know what women like? You faggot.” Their tones are so playful that they could be bickering about anything, and it almost distracts from what is really going on. Almost, but neither of them could really be distracted right now.

Ronaldo hands are clumsy, and he doesn't have the peculiar experience that their uncle does, but he learns quickly enough and it doesn't hurt, which is nice. He keeps having to pause and ask, again and again, asking if he's doing it right and asking for further direction, and after he's flexed three fingers enough, Strega finally tells him that it's time and he withdraws them.

He places his hands on Strega's hips after positioning himself, and Strega thinks about the differences thus far, the simple difference between the pairs of hands he's gotten to know in this way. His last thought before Ronaldo begins to fuck him is that, if he's going to be completely honest with himself, these are the hands that he prefers.

And then his breath catches in his throat as Ronaldo starts to push himself forward, and he takes it so much more slowly than their uncle ever did. It's almost as if he's trying to be gentle, and as Strega resists laughing to himself over that- it's not even his first time, after all!- he realizes that he never asked. Is this Ronaldo's first time?

Whether it is or isn't is of no consequence to him, he realizes, but he's curious, though he doesn't think it will ever be a good time to ask. Whatever the case, Ronaldo exhales as he fits himself inside of his cousin, mumbling something incoherent to himself. He tightens his grip on Strega's hips as he breathes, in and out, as if regaining his composure, and it is a long moment before he begins to rock his hips, slowly at first, but it isn't long before his self-control falters.

The faster he gets, the rougher, but Strega is so used to the pain by now, and this is almost pleasant in comparison to what he's used to. With practice, with instruction, he knows he can mold Ronaldo into what he wants, and he knows that he can get what he needs out of this arrangement, even if the other arrangement remains so disappointing. It will only take a little work.

Ronaldo curses under his breath a few times, in nearly-rapid succession, and then Strega feels him tense and then slacken, and he feels the familiar damp sensation that lets him know that his cousin has come. It was so quick that he's almost certain now that this was Ronaldo's first time, but he still doesn't think it's a good time to ask that. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to finish first, and he doubts the other boy will have it in him to go for another round, but he decides not to be too disappointed.

There's always next time, after all.

“Stroke me off,” he commands effortlessly, just as Ronaldo is pulling out of him. He says it as if it's the most natural thing in the world for him to say.  
“Huh?”

“Come on, it's not fair if you're the only one who gets to come. You're gonna make me finish by myself?”

It doesn't take Ronaldo much coaxing at all, his defenses already lowered after going as far as he believes that they possibly can. Of course, Strega knows there are much further, much darker places he can take his cousin, but not yet.

Ronaldo stays hunched over him, wrapping his hand around Strega's cock and pumping it with more ease and familiarity. Obviously, he's rather used to doing this for himself, so it doesn't take the time to learn that fucking did, and as long as he doesn't look, he probably thinks he can pretend he's doing it to himself. Of course, Strega knows that that plan will fail, since  _he's_ the one reaping all the benefits, and he marvels at the fact that even having a different hand at work makes this feel so much better.

It doesn't take him that much longer to come, groaning softly, and by the time he's straightened up and turned around, Ronaldo is dressed and looking awkwardly off to the side. He looks at Strega for only a second before giving him something that is halfway between a shrug and a nod, and turning to leave.

Strega lets him go for now, but he's decided; as long as his own lessons continue, he's going to keep trying to teach Ronaldo some lessons of his own.

 


End file.
